Dragoon Fantasy 7: Dragon Knights and One Winged Angels
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: When Lloyd comes back to life he finds that things are about the same as he left them, violent. Long dead creatures are attacking, someone's going around killing everyone, and, oh yes, there's a portal that sucks the Dragon Knights through to a brand new world. DartXShana, LloydXWink, MeruXYuffie, AlbertXMiranda. first story with Legend of Dragoon characters, hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Legend of Dragoon or any of the characters. I also do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of those characters. This is my first Legend of Dragoon story and only my second cross over. Please be nice.

* * *

Return

Lloyd opened his eyes and instantly squeezed them shut and held his hand up. He was in the middle of the desert next to the burnt remains of the Moon That Never Sets and the sun was the first thing he saw. He sat up and looked around. He could see that the moon had exploded which meant that Melbu Frauma had been defeated. He also saw that there were two dragoon spirits laying side by side a short distance away. One was the Dragoon Spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon, and the other was Rose's. He couldn't remember what dragon the spirit came from.

He picked the two spirits up and put them in his pocket then began to fly toward what he hoped was Serdio. After a few hours he reached an oasis and stopped for a drink. He stayed there for a few hours then began traveling again. This time he walked since it took less energy than flying. He lost track of how long he walked. It could have been minutes but it also could have been hours. It wouldn't have seemed so bad if three minutes that he was sure about didn't seem to drag on for an hour. Finally he left the desert and found himself in Deningrad.

"It's been a while," Lloyd said gazing up at the restored Crystal Palace. "I doubt anyone here would like to see me very much."

Just then his stomach growled and he sighed.

"Wonder how long it's been since my last meal," Lloyd said. "On that note, wonder how long ago I died."

He sighed again and wandered into the city until he reached a restaurant that was open. He was about to go inside when someone grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't," a woman's voice said. "You're going to get what's coming to you!"

Lloyd tried to look but was blindfolded and then dragged a good distance. He could tell that he was in the palace by the distance but still didn't know whether that was good or bad. Finally the person dragging him dropped him and pressed their knee against his back before removing his blind fold.

"Hello, changeling," Queen Theresa said.

"I'm not a changeling," Lloyd said. "They died out centuries ago."

"Not true," the queen said. "We've been assaulted by thousands of them for the past three days. Only the actions of the dragoons have kept us alive thus far. I must ask, why choose Lloyd? He not only died but kidnapped me. Did you not think I wouldn't recognize him?"

"It's not a changeling," a grey-haired young woman beside the queen said. "It's really Lloyd. He's alive again. Though, I don't know how."

"He's..." Theresa trailed off. "Summon Sister Wink. She'll want to see this. And Miranda, please let him up."

"Miranda?" Lloyd asked straining to look up.

Kneeling on his back was none other than the blonde Dragon Knight of the White-Silver Dragon. Miranda stood and helped him up then apologized.

"It's okay," Lloyd said. "Changelings? You're absolutely certain?"

"Positive," Miranda said. "One of them changed into me and tried to assassinate the Queen but Luanna was able to see that it wasn't really me."

"Luanna?" Lloyd asked.

"Me," said the grey-haired girl.

"Oh," Lloyd said.

"LLOYD!" someone suddenly shouted before something slammed into him.

Lloyd managed to stay on his feet and after a second the girl let go. He turned around and saw Wink.

"Hi," Lloyd said.

"I assume the fact that he's not even restrained means that he's the real one," Dart said as Wink was about to speak.

"Good to see you too Dart," Lloyd said. "How's Shana?"

"Worried," Dart said. "But safe, thanks to you. Here. This belongs to you."

Dart threw something at him and when Lloyd caught it he realized from the familiar weight alone that it was the Dragon Buster. He realized it before his eyes had even focused on the dragon head shaped rapier hilt.

"I had to search for three days straight to find that thing in the remains of the Moon That Never Sets," Dart said.

"You left it to get blown up?" Lloyd asked.

"Rose and my father both stayed behind in the blast," Dart said suddenly depressed.

"I'm sorry," Lloyd said.

"Don't be," Dart said. "It's good to-"

He stopped when he transformed from his Divine Dragoon form back into his human form and the Divine Dragoon Spirit flew to Lloyd. He caught it and smiled.

"Looks like it favors me," Lloyd said.

"Great," Dart said. "Now how do I fight the changelings?"

"With this," Lloyd said pulling out the Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit and tossing it to him.

"You...found it?" Dart asked. "I searched forever for it."

"I woke up next to that and this one," Lloyd said holding up Rose's.

"I see," Dart said.

He put his dragoon spirit into a slot that had been made in the center of his breast plate for his dragoon spirit. Then he transformed into his dragoon form. He smiled and Lloyd also transformed.

"I've missed this armor," Dart said. "Red suits me better than silver."

"I prefer silver," Lloyd said. "So, wanna make a bet about who this one will choose?"

"I'm betting on Shana," Dart said.

"Let's try mine first," Lloyd said.

He tossed the spirit to Wink and it began to glow. A moment later Wink was wearing dark blue armor with red shoulder guards and dragoon wings.

"I win," Lloyd said.

"Oh shut up," Dart said. "So Wink, what weapons can you use?"

"I've never fought a day in my life," Wink said.

"A sword then," Lloyd said handing her the sword he had used before revealing the Dragon Buster. "It's really easy. Just swing it at your enemies and make sure the sharp edge hits them and be careful not to kill your friends."

"I don't think that's such a great idea," Miranda said.

"Don't worry," Lloyd said. "She's going to hang back and cover you anyway."

"I'm more of a melee archer," Miranda said.

"What are you stupid?" Lloyd asked. "You've got a long range weapon but you use it at close range?"

"Pretty much," Miranda said.

"No wonder you suck at fighting," Lloyd said.

"What was that Tough Guy?" Miranda asked.

"Shoot me," Lloyd said.

Miranda did just that, or at least tried to. Lloyd easily evaded all of her attacks until he was close enough to hold the blade of the Dragon Buster at her throat.

"See my point?" Lloyd asked.

"What and you couldn't dodge those at long range too?" Miranda asked.

"You're not fighting a single person," Lloyd said. "You're fighting an army. Every shot is a direct hit."

"He's got a point," Dart said.

"Fine," Miranda said. "But I still say that's stupid."

"Actually it's smarter," Shana said stepping through the door. "If it's an army, having a fair distance between you and them is always a good idea. If it's only one or two enemies it's better to be a melee archer."

"Hey, Shana," Lloyd said.

"Hello Lloyd," Shana said. "How have you been?"

"Dead," Lloyd said. "I'm better now, though."

"They're back!" Albert said rushing in. "And apparently they're not the only ones."

Lloyd walked past him and the others followed.

"How-" Albert began.

"No one knows," Lloyd said. "How long does it usually take to repel the changelings?"

"They usually retreat after about three straight hours," Albert said.

"Well let's see if we can beat that record shall we?" Lloyd asked.

"How?" Dart asked.

Lloyd held his hand up in front of his face with the index and middle fingers extended and the rest down. He closed his eyes and a moment later he opened them and three copies of himself appeared each armed with a sword similar to the one Dart had when he was in his Divine Dragoon form.

"Think this'll be enough to win?" Lloyd asked.

Dart stared at him then slowly nodded. Lloyd smiled at his reaction then they all headed to the West edge of the city and waited. It was going to be a very long night.

THE END

* * *

If I don't get any reviews I'm cancelling this story.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Legend of Dragoon, Final Fantasy 7, or any of the characters. I changed the attack Divine Dragon Ball to Divine Dragon Barrage because otherwise it would be Divine Dragon Balls...See the problem?

* * *

A Slight Change Then To War

Lloyd yawned and leaned his head on Wink's. Lloyd and her had been on guard duty but Wink had fallen asleep on Lloyd's shoulder.

"How's guard duty going Lloyd?" Dart asked sitting down.

"Not bad," Lloyd said. "Would you like a tip?"

"Sure," Dart said.

"If you're going to pretend to be someone, make sure the scout doesn't see you coming," Lloyd said before beheading Dart.

The head fell off the wall and Lloyd kicked the body after it. When they hit the ground they exploded into black sludge. Lloyd restrained a gag and yawned again. Then he noticed a single speck of light on the otherwise black horizon.

"Wink," Lloyd said shaking her gently.

"Hm?" Wink asked stirring.

"Get the others," Lloyd said.

Wink flew to the others and told them that they were then then returned to Lloyd with the others. When they arrived, Lloyd was dueling with himself. Both were in their Divine Dragoon form and both had Dragon Busters.

"Which one's the real one?" Dart asked.

"I am!" one said as he blocked the other's blade.

"Yeah sure," the other Lloyd said. "If you're the real one, I didn't have to rely on a human girl to save my life from Dart."

"Oh please," the first said. "We were ready to go. She saved us of her own accord."

"Holy crap, that's enough!" Dart said dashing forward and tripping both then pinning their arms on the ground. "We are going to ask you a series of questions until we figure out which is the real one."

"Fine," both Lloyds said.

"First," Dart said. "What was the name of the dragoon you killed?"

"Lavitz," both said.

"What did you remove from my body?" Albert asked.

"The Divine Moon Gem," both said.

"Who was Lloyd's girlfriend, or at least thought she was," Meru asked.

"Lenus," both said.

"This is useless," Dart said. "The fake knows everything Lloyd ever did."

"Not everything," Wink said. "How many times have me and Lloyd kissed?"

"Two," one of the Lloyds said.

"Never," Lloyd said. "I was still on the wrong side when we met."

Wink sprang forward and removed the head of the Lloyd that had said that they had. Dart helped the other Lloyd up and apologized for pinning him. Before Lloyd could answer, the entire western horizon lit up with torches. Lloyd turned toward the light and gulped.

"Well that may be a bit of a problem," Lloyd said. "Can you guys see her?"

"See what?" Dart asked.

"In front," Lloyd said. "Fanning herself."

"What do you...oh crap," Meru said.

She suddenly turned back to human and her dragoon spirit began to fly away but Lloyd caught it.

"Meru, cover Miranda," Lloyd said. "You can have this back after I kill my 'girlfriend'."

He made finger quotes on "girlfriend".

"Wink," Lloyd said. "Cover Meru."

"I don't need help," Meru said.

"You will as a human against those who can imitate dragoons," Lloyd said.

"He's right," Dart said. "Lloyd, can you handle her alone?"

"Yes," Lloyd said. "Even if she becomes a dragoon."

"Because she won't fight you or because you're better?" Dart asked.

"If you're that worried send someone with me," Lloyd said.

"Kongol will go," Kongol said. "Kongol not afraid of Puny Fan Lady."

"Okay," Dart said. "Ready?"

"We will charge when they do," Lloyd said. "Trust me, if you let your opponent make the first move, they will think you are confident and they will slip up. That is partially how I beat you in the tournament."

"Good to know," Dart said. "Ready?"

"They're moving," Albert said.

"Then let's go," Lloyd said.

Everyone that wasn't staying flew off. Lloyd noticed Meru running behind them and sent one of his copies back to protect Wink and Miranda. Then he turned back around just in time to cut a changeling in half. It looked like a werewolf and so did the rest of the changelings in the front row. After the front row came Kamuy, hundreds of him.

Next came all of the human bosses the dragoons fought. There were hundreds of Emperor Doels, Atlows, Dantons, Gorgaga, and every other. After that came Firebirds and Uroboluses by the hundreds. Then came Virages. Lloyd couldn't count the number they had. Then came hundreds of every kind of dragon that had ever lived except the Divine Dragon. Next was a line of Super Virages, then another. Next was a line of Divine Dragons all primed and ready to use either their Divine Dragon Cannons or their Divine Dragon Barrage attacks.

The next row was standing on top of the Divine Dragons. They were a combination of Dart and Lloyd in their Divine Dragoon forms. There was one of each on each dragon. The next line was a line of Dragoons. They had every single dragoon that ever lived. Lloyd, Dart in both forms, Zieg, Rose, Kanzas, Belzac, Shirley, Shana, Miranda, Damia, Syuveil, Lavitz, Albert, Hashel, Meru, Kongol, and Doel. After that was row upon row of Sandora Soldiers. Their armor wasn't the standard silver however, it was made entirely out of Onyx.

Lloyd and the others shredded their way through the ranks of the changelings avoiding the stronger ones. Kongol and Lloyd branched off from the others and hacked their way toward Lenus. After a couple hours Lloyd managed to break through and then stopped. Lenus had a bodyguard who had assumed the form of Kongol in his dragoon form. Kongol arrived and attacked the bodyguard and they moved a fair distance away.

"You're alive?" Lenus asked.

"Yes," Lloyd said. "You're controlling the changelings?"

"No one really controls changelings," Lenus said. "I just aimed them."

Lloyd looked around and saw that the Divine Dragons were still waiting as were all of the Divine Dragoons. The Super Virages were fighting and were doing exceptionally well. The good thing about it was that they had been confused and were fighting the changelings.

"Impressive army," Lloyd said drawing his Dragon Buster. "Unfortunately, I can't allow you to live."

"I know," Lenus said. "That's why I took out an insurance policy."

Two Divine Dragoon Lloyds suddenly landed next to her with Wink between them. Lloyd didn't move an inch. Lenus knew full well that he wouldn't risk her safety.

"Give me my dragoon spirit Lloyd," Lenus said.

"Let her go," Lloyd said.

"Only when I am a dragoon once more," Lenus said.

Lloyd tossed her the dragoon spirit and she entered her dragoon form.

"It's been too long," Lenus said. "Well then, shall we begin?"

"Let her go," Lloyd said.

"My my, you really care about her don't you?" Lenus asked. "Fine. I will see too it that she will not be harmed again."

Lenus spun and moved to kill Wink with her fans but Lloyd stabbed her from behind then beheaded both changelings. Wink threw her arms around him and he hugged her back.

"Is Miranda okay?" Lloyd asked.

"She's alive," Wink said. "The changelings knocked her out before taking me."

Lloyd nodded then blocked an oversized axe blade. He killed the Kongol changeling just as Kongol returned.

"Puny woman dead," Kongol said. "Good. Now Kongol will repay his debt."

Kongol flew off and Lloyd and Wink followed. After a couple seconds they reached the others just as they finished the last of the normal Dragoons and everything else. The Divine Dragoons and Divine Dragons were all that were left and they instantly began to retreat.

"Meru," Lloyd said tossing her the dragoon spirit.

Meru entered her dragoon form and they all took off after the changelings.

"Can we really kill that many?" Dart asked.

"I don't know," Lloyd said. "How did you guys beat armies like that every night?"

"Who said anything about us beating them?" Dart asked. "We were lucky to have survived."

"They're bating us!" Meru said. "That many could easily wipe us out yet they choose to run instead. Why?"

"They're leading us somewhere," Lloyd said. "Maybe there is a leader after all."

"What do you mean?" Dart asked.

"Lenus said that she only aimed the changelings but that no one can control them," Wink said. "Maybe they really are being controlled."

They followed the changelings until they finally reached the Valley of Corrupted Gravity. They did their best to keep up and eventually they reached the Home of Gigantos. The changelings all turned into Mappy and led Lloyd and the others to the chamber that had once been Gehrich's throne room. Now, however, the thrown was occupied by a different person.

"So it's been you all this time," Dart said. "Why do it? Why not simply come say hi?"

"Because," the woman in the throne said. "I needed to test you to see if you were still capable of saving a world."

"So did we pass the test, Rose?" Dart asked.

"Yes," Rose said. "Congratulations. And welcome back Lloyd."

"You brought me back didn't you?" Lloyd asked.

"I did," Rose said. "I need you to go out and kill Faust."

"Faust?" Lloyd asked. "You mean the old man in the Tower of Flanvel?"

"That old man is the world's most powerful Wingly," Rose said. "He is the only one who's power has never faded."

"Impressive," Lloyd said. "Wasn't there another human that died with you?"

"Zieg died again," Rose said.

"Shame," Lloyd said. "Of course, for the Virage Embryo, that means nothing."

"How did you know?" Rose asked.

"I can sense you, Melbu Frahma," Lloyd said. "You can't kill Faust yourself because your new body is too weak. Your true body blew up when you were defeated so you've had to make due with Rose's."

"Very good," Rose said. "But I will have my body back soon enough. And this one will be no more."

"Wanna bet?" Lloyd asked pulling a bottle out of his pocket. "If you're so sure drink this."

He tossed it to Rose who drained it. She smiled then began to cough. At first it was just a cough, then it was blood, then finally she began to cough up black sludge. After a couple seconds She collapsed and Lloyd walked forward. She stirred as he drew near and he helped her stand.

"Look out!" Rose suddenly shouted shoving Lloyd just as a glowing, golden-bladed sword shot through the air and impaled Rose.

Lloyd stood and looked around. Melbu Frahma had regained his Wingly body somehow and was floating behind him.

"It's a shame that it didn't hit you," Melbu said. "I was actually going to take her as my queen. Or at least my first slave."

"There's no way she would agree to that," Lloyd said.

"Your point being?" Melbu said.

"My point being that you should pay more attention to your surroundings," Lloyd said.

Just then the real Lloyd appeared behind Melbu and removed his head. Then he used his Divine Dragon Cannon attack to destroy the body. Then he landed beside Rose who was barely alive.

"Miranda," Lloyd said.

Miranda stepped forward and healed Rose but Rose still fell into a coma from blood loss. Lloyd picked Rose up and they all returned to Deningrad. They went to the hospital first and dropped Rose off then went to the Castle to give the Queen their report.

THE END

* * *

Still need reviews. Seriously...even one would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Legend of Dragoon, Final Fantasy 7, or any of the characters.

* * *

Family Ties

"I see," Theresa said. "So you're sure the danger has passed?"

"Positive," Dart said.

"Good," Theresa said. "Then you are dismissed. You may leave when you are ready."

"Your Highness," Wink said kneeling. "I would like to go with them."

"Absolutely not!" Theresa said. "Your place is here. As it has always been. As is Miranda's."

"You're wrong," Wink said.

"Excuse me?" Theresa asked.

"My place is with Lloyd, not you," Wink said.

"Are you disobeying me?" Theresa asked.

"No," Wink said. "But I was given a second chance. Whatever the reason, I'm not letting my chance go."

"You will obey me!" Theresa said.

"Not this time!" Wink said.

"Miranda!" Theresa said. "Take her to the dungeon! Tomorrow I will begin her _punishment_."

Lloyd knew from the look of fear on Wink's face that the punishment in question would be torture and that she had been tortured before.

"Miranda, please," Wink said.

"I'm sorry," Miranda said aiming an arrow at Wink. "You heard her."

"That's enough!" Lloyd said.

Miranda looked behind her to see that Loyd was holding the Dragon Buster at her throat.

"Put it down Miranda," Lloyd said. "Or Shana will get her Dragoon Spirit back."

"I don't take orders from you," Miranda said.

"Enough," Theresa said. "Put it away Miranda."

Miranda glared at Lloyd for a moment then lowered her bow but Lloyd kept his sword at her throat.

"What do you want Lloyd?" Theresa asked.

"Two things," Lloyd said. "First is for Wink to be allowed to make her own decisions."

"And the other thing?" Theresa asked.

"Your head on a silver platter," Lloyd said. "But I'll settle for the first one."

"Luanna," Theresa said.

"He bares no evil intention toward you," Luanna said. "Only anger."

"Why?" Theresa asked.

"You haven't figured it out yet have you?" Luanna asked. "Lloyd fell in love."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Theresa screamed. "You will not come within a hundred miles of my daughter again or you will die!"

"I don't think so," Lloyd said. "I'll give you a choice. Either you let Wink leave with me or I'll kill Miranda and 'kidnap' Wink."

"No you won't!" Theresa said. "Miranda take her to the dungeon now!"

"I don't think so," Lloyd said.

With that, he drove the Dragon Buster through Miranda's right shoulder. The injury itself wasn't fatal but she would bleed out inside of five minutes if not treated.

"Now you choose," Lloyd said. "Save Miranda and let Wink go, or let Miranda die and lose Wink anyway."

"Mother!" Miranda said. "Please!"

"Wink is staying here and that's final," Theresa said.

"Have it your way," Lloyd said.

He picked Wink up bridal style then flew out the window.

"Mother!" Miranda said. "Please help me!"

"Why would I do that?" Theresa asked. "You failed me. If you had figured out what was going on before Lloyd was revived, you wouldn't be dying now. And even if you did somehow survive, I would no longer recognize you. As of now, I have only two daughters and have never had any more than that."

"Ready to give up on Theresa?" Lloyd asked flying back in through the window without Wink.

"Yes," Miranda said.

Lloyd handed her a healing potion and after she had been healed, she stood and drove an arrow up through his jaw.

"That's for stabbing me!" Miranda said.

Lloyd disappeared in a flash of light and the real one was standing in the window when everyone's vision had returned.

"You didn't really think I'd risk my life to save you did you?" Lloyd asked.

"No," Miranda said. "But I needed to blow off some steam."

"Get out of my house!" Theresa said. "Me and my daughters-"

"Daughter," Luanna said. "I don't know you."

"Neither do I," Setie said.

"You wouldn't dare," Theresa said.

Hashel picked up Luanna, Dart picked up Shana, and Albert picked up Setie. Then they all left. They met Wink hovering over the city then continued to Fletz.

"So what's in Fletz?" Setie asked.

"Albert's girlfriend," Dart said.

"Actually she's my fiancee," Albert said.

"Shame," Setie said.

"I'm single," Hashel said hopefully.

"I don't date anyone old enough to be my father," Setie said.

"I'm spoken for," Luanna said.

"Oh crap!" Meru suddenly said. "We forgot Rose!"

"Kongol will go," Kongol said flying away.

Kongol landed heavily and made the windows rattle as well as startling some passers by. He walked into the hospital and picked Rose up then walked outside. He was greeted by half of the Deningrad army aiming weapons at him.

"Puny army not scare Kongol," Kongol said before flying off.

He caught up with the others fairly quickly and they continued to Fletz. When they arrived they changed back into their normal selves then headed for the castle.

"Hey guys," the guard at the front said. "Long time no see. I won't try to stop you. You can come and go as you please."

He stepped out of the way and they all went up the stair into the castle then to the King's throne room.

"Welcome back my friends!" the king said. "It has been too long."

"Yes it has," Dart said. "I would like to introduce a few people. These four are the Sacred Sisters of Mille Seseau, and this is Lloyd."

"I am honored to welcome the Sacred Sisters, though, I am slightly confused by him," King Zior said. "Isn't Lloyd the man you were intending to kill?"

"It's a very long story but basically he was being manipulated into doing bad things," Dart said. "He's changed now."

"If you say so," King Zior said. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from all four Sacred Sisters?"

"Inevitable war," Miranda said. "Within a day Theresa will declare war on Tiberoa. Mainly because she will want us four dead now and Lloyd even more so."

"What on Earth would she want you four dead for?" King Zior asked.

"Wink chose to leave the family to be with Lloyd and the rest of us followed after she left Miranda to die," Luanna said.

"I see," King Zior said. "Well you're always welcome here. Everyone in my kingdom is like family...mostly. Albert practically is family."

"Father!" Emille complained. "It's good to see you again Albert."

"That's because-" Hashel began but was cut off by Lloyd's hand.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut," Lloyd said. "You're very annoying."

Lloyd removed his hand and Hashel glared at him for a minute then looked away.

"So," King Zior said. "Dart, I would like you to fill me in about Lloyd and recent events in Mille Seseau. The rest of you, feel free to make yourselves at home. Lloyd, I will allow you to stay in the castle so long as you stay with Kongol."

"Sure," Lloyd said.

They all left and Dart told King Zior about the changelings, Melbu Frahma, Rose, and Theresa's reaction to Wink's request. Then King Zior ordered his soldiers to prepare for war.

THE END

* * *

Still waiting for a review, favorite, follow, seriously...anything. Come on, it can't be that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Legend of Dragoon, Final Fantasy 7, or any of the characters. I'm only guessing at the relative size of a Signet Sphere.

* * *

Awakening To a Journey

Dart walked into the room and looked around. It was the same guest room they had stayed in when they had stopped Lenus from getting the Moon Dagger through the ceremony, even if she had still gotten it. Lloyd was sitting in the window sill watching people in the streets below, Wink was sitting next to him, Luanna was sleeping soundly, and the rest of them were gone. Rose was also there but was still in her coma.

"Is Melbu Frahma really dead this time?" Dart asked.

"That's a very good question," Lloyd said. "Let me know if you figure it out."

Dart sighed and sat on his bed. The others were off enjoying themselves so he decided to call it a day. No sooner had he decided this did a pillow collide with the side of his head.

"That's for letting Melbu Frahma stab me," Rose said sitting up and climbing out of bed. "No one changed my clothes right?"

"No," Lloyd said.

"Oh hey Lloyd," Rose said cheerfully. "How's it going?"

"Um...good," Lloyd said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine why?" Rose asked.

"You seem more...cheerful than usual," Lloyd said.

"Well why shouldn't I be?" Rose asked. "Me and Zieg are finally..."

She trailed off as memories of what Melbu Frahma made her due flooded her head. Then she collapsed and began sobbing. No one moved to comfort her because they knew that Rose was more likely to stab them than to let them treat her like she was weak. After a couple minutes, Rose stopped crying and moved onto her bed.

"So what did King Zior say?" Lloyd asked.

"He said that you would be allowed to stay so long as you aren't alone," Dart said. "He also said that a mysterious old man with orange wings has been going around killing people. The only problem being that none of the bodies having any form of injury. It's more like they just dropped dead."

Just then a piercing scream rang through the castle. They all shot out of the room and sprinted up the stairs of Emille's tower. Finally they reached the top just as Albert flew through the door and sent it flying off the tower. He nearly followed but Dart caught him. Albert stirred enough to mumble one name, Faust. Lloyd instantly ran into the room and found Faust standing over Emille who was either unconscious or dead. Lloyd swung his Dragon Buster at Faust but Faust blocked the blade with his staff then kicked Lloyd backward. Lloyd flew off the tower but transformed into the Divine Dragoon and flew back to the top.

"Impressive," Faust said. "Most impressive. A Wingly that is also a Dragoon. That is very interesting."

"You're powerful," Lloyd said. "No wonder Melbu Frahma kept you under lock and key."

"No one keeps me under lock and key," Faust said.

"That so?" Lloyd asked. "Then why leave that tower now?"

"I got bored," Faust said. "Plus I needed to find a suitable body."

"Yours does look a little old," Lloyd said.

"Not for me," Faust said. "For the young god."

"Melbu Frahma is dead," Lloyd said.

"Is he?" Faust said. "Not quite."

"That's enough," Dart said. "Just kill him Lloyd."

"I can't," Lloyd said. "He's stronger than me."

"Then I'll help," Dart said.

"As will I," Albert said.

"Kongol will help also," Kongol said landing beside them.

They all transformed into their dragoon forms and charged. Faust blasted Kongol off of the tower then smashed Albert through the door with his staff. Then he blocked both Lloyd and Dart's swords with his wings.

"Impossible," Lloyd said.

"Is it?" Faust asked.

Then he stabbed his staff through Lloyd's heart.

"Son of a..." Lloyd said stumbling back and pulling out the staff.

"How are you alive?" Faust asked.

"I forgot to tell you didn't I?" Lloyd asked. "Melbu Frahma revived me after my death. Guess he doesn't want me dead yet."

Faust looked stunned and Lloyd drank a health potion then flew at Faust again. Faust blocked the Dragon Buster with his free wing and threw Dart back with the other. Just as he did, Lloyd drove the staff through his stomach. Faust threw Lloyd back and pulled the staff out then smirked.

"It'll take more than that boy," Faust said.

"I know," Lloyd said. "But I figure the Urubolus venom I put on the blade should just about do it."

Faust's eyes widened and he suddenly clutched his throat and began to choke as foam began to leak from the corners of his mouth. The others all arrived just in time to see Faust drop dead.

"Who's that?" Miranda asked.

"Faust," Lloyd said. "Thanks for the help fighting him by the way. That was real great."

Miranda glared at him but he simply walked past Faust's body into the room. Emille was alive but was dying.

"Let me guess," Lloyd said. "No physical injuries."

"Yes," Albert said.

"Here," Lloyd said handing her a potion similar to the one he had tricked Melbu Frahma into drinking to get him out of Rose.

Emille drank it and began to cough, then puke up blood, then puke up black sludge. When she collapsed, Albert caught her and sat her against the wall.

"What is that stuff?" Albert asked.

"Body purifier," Lloyd said.

Albert snorted and shook his head as Emille's eyes fluttered open.

"Albert?" Emille asked.

"I'm here," Albert said.

"Now then," Lloyd said. "I guess we know what's been killing people. Their bodies couldn't contain Melbu Frahma."

He glanced at Albert and Emille who were so busy kissing that they weren't listening to a word he had said.

"Humans," Lloyd said walking out of the room then looking down off the tower.

Kongol was laying at the bottom of the tower but as Lloyd watched, Kongol sat up and rubbed his head. Lloyd smiled and turned back to the others.

"They were dying because Melbu Frahma was trying to find a suitable host but no one could contain him," Lloyd said.

"Oh is that all?" Dart asked sarcastically.

"No need to be rude," Lloyd said. "This is good."

"How do you figure?" Rose asked.

"It means we can trap him," Lloyd said. "I have the schematics for a Signet Sphere. If we make one, we can trap Melbu Frahma once and for all."

"You make it sound easy," Rose said.

"It is," Lloyd said. "Meru, you know that thing Winglies are never supposed to do?"

"Yes," Meru said.

"Shall we?" Lloyd asked pointing at Faust.

"Oh heck yes," Meru said. "This is going to be fun."

Meru and Lloyd both walked over to Faust's body and knelt. They each touched one of his wings and suddenly the wings glowed blindingly bright before disappearing completely.

"What was that?" Dart asked.

"They absorbed his power," Rose said. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Will it is," Lloyd said.

Meru and Lloyd both let their wings appear. Instead of the tiny wings most Winglies had now, Meru and Lloyds were full length like Faust's had been but were blue.

"The color is alignment and the length is power," Lloyd said. "Gotta love obvious tells."

He and Meru held both of their hands out and a sphere of energy began to appear. It grew until it was about the size of a Giganto. Then it stopped.

"Finished," Lloyd said wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "That should hold him."

"For how long?" Rose asked.

"Until it gets busted," Lloyd said.

"How much would it take to smash it?" Dart asked.

"Two Fausts," Lloyd said.

"Impressive," Wink said. "Now I've only got one question. What the heck is that?"

She pointed up into the sky, and when Lloyd looked, there was a creature with a flat head and a curved body hanging from it.

"That would be the Virage Embryo's Seventh Evolution and a very bad thing to run into at the moment," Dart said. "So, who wants to start?"

"I will," Lloyd said.

"No dragoons," Rose warned. "He can use the Dragon Block Staff."

"Perfect," Lloyd said. "Shall we Meru?"

"Let's," Meru said.

The two of them flew up at Melbu Frahma and Lloyd slashed his body while Meru flew over him and smashed her hammer into the top of his head. Melbu didn't react much at all. Instead he dropped several small spheres which all expanded then released monsters. Lloyd pointed downward and Dart nodded. All of the others ran down the tower and found Kongol fighting the monsters. They joined in and Melbu Frahma dropped several more. Lloyd flew up next to Meru and they both created a ball of energy and blasted Melbu Frahma with them. Then they flew to the Signet Sphere and grabbed it. All they had to do was use a simple spell to transfer Melbu Frahma into it. Lloyd began the spell but Melbu got smart and blasted him first. The spell wasn't an attack, however. When it hit, Lloyd, Meru, and the Signet Sphere were all teleported away, though not anywhere in Endiness. Then Melbu blasted the others in the group. All four Sacred Sisters were hit, as were the Dragoons, Rose, Shana, and Princess Emille. Then Melbu did something none of them would have expected had they seen. He shot one last blast straight up then allowed it to hit himself.

THE END

* * *

Read and review...if you actually read this far.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Legend of Dragoon, Final Fantasy or any of the characters.

* * *

Brave New World

Lloyd groaned and opened his eyes. Melbu Frahma was the first thing he saw. He had changed back to his Wingly form and was holding the Dragon Buster.

"I thank you for returning my sword," Melbu Frahma said.

"You're welcome," Lloyd said. "Now it's time for you to die."

Just then Wink's sword sprouted from his chest. His face contorted into pain then his spirit shot out of his body and flew away before they could seal him in the Signet Sphere. Lloyd retrieved the Dragon Buster then they went around and woke everyone up.

"Oh, my head," Dart said. "Where are we and how do we get home?"

"Both excellent questions," Lloyd said. "I'll let you know if-"

Before he could finish a group of warriors attacked and they began to fight. There were two women, and three men. One woman was medium height with long straight black hair and brown eyes. She wore a white tank top under a tight black leather vest, a pair of tight black cargo shorts, and a black cloak in the back of her belt so it hung down behind her. she was a martial artist. The other girl was around 18. She was about five foot two with short black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a black tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest. Both stop just below the rib-cage, revealing her stomach. She had on dark grey shorts that were folded back showing the interior fabric also to be black with a dark gray belted hip-pack resting on her right hip. She had a long black headband with white stripes on the rims. A white wristband on her right arm and a black cloth that starts from below her elbow and partially covers her left hand. She also wore khaki-colored, laced, knee-high boots with black socks that have two white stripes at the top. She used a four point Shuriken.

One man was tall with spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a black robe, a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and a black cloth covering his left leg and arm. He had a pauldron on his left shoulder, and his chest was covered by two straps, held in place by a badge of a wolf head. He was carrying around a huge sword that looked to be made out of multiple. The second man was the only African American. He was wearing a brown jean jacket with the sleeves ripped off, green pants, and combat boots. He had a black, fingerless glove on his left hand and his right hand was a metal stump with several hollow pipes extending from the end. He had a flat top crew cut, a steel belt, a steel wrist band on his left wrist, and stood six foot five. The last man was six foot with long black hair and crimson eyes. He wore a red bandanna with his fringe emerging over it, a red cloak held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles, a black full bodysuit with several straps and buckles. He wore a holster for his weapon against his right leg, and pointed shoes on his feet. He had a golden gauntlet on his left arm completely covering it. His weapon of choice seemed to be a strange metal boomerang with three hollow pipes where there should be a blade judging by how he held it.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Lloyd asked while clashing swords with the blond guy.

"Name's Cloud," the man said as he kicked Lloyd back then gestured to each of his friends. "This is Barret, Vincent, Tifa, and Yuffie."

"Nice to beat you," the black man, Barret, said as he fought Kongol who was only a couple inches taller.

"Enough bad jokes Barret," the woman with the longer hair, Tifa, said as she fought Hashel and Wink.

"This is a lot of fun!" the young girl, Yuffie, said as she fought Meru.

Vincent had gone from a human to a monster. He was now around ten feet tall and looked like a werewolf with grey fur, four inch claws, a long white mane resembling his hair in his human form, and spikes on his shoulders. His ears were extremely long and looked more like horns than ears. He had his cape for a kilt and a 'W' shaped chest protector. He was fighting Dart, Albert, Wink, Rose, Shana, and Miranda.

"You keep some very strange company, Cloud," Lloyd said blocking a slash at his head then kicked Cloud back. "Now, about your sword. You're clearly over compensating. Wanna know how I can tell?"

"He's not overcompensating," Tifa called from her fight before knocking Hashel onto the ground and sitting on top of him to pin him.

"Oh hell yes!" Hashel said.

Tifa leaped off of him screaming, "EEEEEEEWWWWWWW!"

Hashel laughed then stood and transformed into his dragoon form.

"And you say I keep strange company," Cloud said. "He's not human either."

Lloyd grinned as he and all of the other Dragoons transformed.

"Oh," Cloud said. "Impressive armor."

"I can break it," said a cold voice above them.

They all looked up to see a man with long silver hair and glowing blue eyes. He wore a black trench coat with silver pauldrons, black boots, and a black uniform similar to Cloud's. The coat was open and he had neglected to put on a shirt so his chest was exposed. He had his bangs hanging down the sides of his face and he was holding a masamune as if it were as heavy as a knife rather than the seven foot long Katana that it was.

"Who's that?" Lloyd asked.

"Sephiroth," Cloud said. "A psychopath that thinks he's supposed to rule the world."

"Sound familiar," Lloyd said. "I assume you want him dead?"

"Pretty much but it's harder than you'd think," Cloud said.

"I bet you twenty Gil that I can beat him alone," Lloyd said.

"What's a Gil?" Cloud asked.

"Never mind," Lloyd said then shot into the air at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth blocked Lloyd's attacks with ease then swung at Lloyd. Lloyd flipped over his sword then kicked him into the ground. As Sephiroth was standing up, Lloyd drove the Dragon Buster straight down through his body. Cloud and his group stared in shock at Lloyd who had just killed the man they had failed to defeat for so long. Lloyd pulled the Dragon Buster out and Sephiroth collapsed. Lloyd picked up his sword and smirked. He could never use something so long.

"Anyone need a longer sword?" Lloyd asked.

"I want it!" Yuffie said.

"What for?" Cloud asked.

"Souvenir!" Yuffie and Meru said together.

"No," Lloyd said. "Anyone else?"

No one spoke up so he sighed and snapped the sword in half. Then he gave half to each girl. Meru covered her half in leather so she wouldn't cut herself on the blade since she didn't have a handle.

"Where did the body go?" Lloyd asked realizing that Sephiroth's body was indeed gone.

"It does that," Cloud said. "It went back to the life stream."

"The what?" Lloyd asked.

"The life stream," Cloud said.

"Never heard of it," Lloyd said.

"Holy crap," Cloud said. "Where are you guys from?"

"Endiness," Dart said.

"Gazuntite," Barret said.

"That's the name of our continent," Dart said.

"Let me guess," Cloud said. "You don't have any trains."

"What's a train?" Hashel asked.

"I thought not," Cloud said. "Alternate universe huh? How'd you get here?"

"The God of Destruction brought us here to save itself," Lloyd said. "We intend to seal him inside of that."

He pointed at the Signet Sphere and Cloud nodded.

"You want to seal a god into a ball," Cloud said. "Good luck with that."

"He's likely going to try to take over Sephiroth," Lloyd said as Cloud began to walk away causing him to freeze.

"He can't," Cloud said.

"Wanna bet?" Lloyd asked.

"I mean that Sephiroth was able to manipulate the planet itself from within the life stream which is where you go when you die here," Cloud said.

"Melbu Frahma tried to possess half a million people and they all died from the strain," Lloyd said. "Sephiroth may be strong willed but Melbu Frahma's still going to possess him."

"Sephiroth will be the one in control," Cloud said.

"Enough," Dart said. "Either way we need to find and seal Melbu Frahma then we will help you finish Sephiroth for good."

"Once again," Cloud said. "Good luck with that. Sephiroth is immortal and you can't contain a god with a ball."

"That 'ball' is capable of containing an entire universe if I wanted it to," Lloyd said. "It can hold Melbu Frahma just fine."

"Yeah right," Cloud said.

"You wanna go Blondie?" Lloyd asked.

"Enough!" Tifa said. "If anyone's going to survive a Sephiroth with the powers of a god we'll have to work together."

"She's right," Rose said. "So calm down, put the testosterone away, and stop comparing sizes."

"Mine's bigger," Cloud said.

"Bull crap!" Lloyd said.

"It is too," Cloud said. "It's-"

"She didn't say start she said stop," Dart said.

Lloyd rolled his eyes then yawned and stretched.

"Tired?" Cloud asked.

"Considering I haven't slept in three days, yes," Lloyd said.

"Three?" Dart asked.

"One to get to Deningrad, one to fight the changelings, and one here," Lloyd said.

"We haven't been here for three days," Dart said.

"No but we spent about twenty three hours at the Twin Castle and I didn't sleep then either," Lloyd said.

"It'll be dark in an hour," Cloud said. "We might as well set up camp."

"Sure," Lloyd said. "In the mean time, I'm going to reinforce the Signet Sphere."

"I'll help," Meru said.

"Can I watch?" Yuffie asked.

"Why not?" Lloyd asked.

The three of them walked over to the sphere and Lloyd and Meru began to strengthen the sphere. After about five minutes they stopped and when they had regained their strength they made a second one. This one wasn't nearly as strong as the first one now was but was stronger than the first had originally been. Lloyd used a simple spell to turn the weaker one blue then sighed and they returned to the others.

"The blue one if for Sephiroth's soul," Lloyd said. "Keep him in there and away from explosives and he should be fine."

"You guys have explosives?" Cloud asked.

"No but I saw a crate of dynamite over there somewhere," Lloyd said.

Barret walked off and a few minutes later he threw a crate into the air and aimed his right arm at it. A ball of fire shot out of his arm and when it hit the crate, the crate exploded.

"Problem solved," Barret said.

"Then now we can set up camp," Cloud said.

Everyone in Cloud's group pitched a tent except Cloud. That didn't matter though because Tifa's tent was big enough for two, barely. Lloyd sighed then floated into the air and flipped into a laying position before falling asleep. Meru did the same and the others all slept on the ground.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Legend of Dragoon, Final Fantasy 7, or any of the characters.

* * *

Meru Vs Yuffie

After a few hours Yuffie crept out of her tent with a timed air horn. Just as she was about to place it down and set its timer, she stepped on a second air horn and jumped so bad that she peed herself. The others all woke up, of course, and glared at her. All except Meru who was laughing her head off.

"It wasn't me!" Yuffie said.

"We know," Dart said. "Meru."

Meru stopped laughing and tried to look like an angel but couldn't stop fidgeting.

"So you've got a troublemaker too huh?" Cloud asked.

"Yes," Dart said. "I take it yours is Yuffie?"

"Bingo," Cloud said. "Either way, maybe we can get some sleep now."

Everyone grumbled an agreement and went back to bed but Meru and Yuffie both sneaked off a little way to talk.

"So, you like pranks," Yuffie said.

"Yep," Meru said.

"How'd you know I would try something?" Yuffie asked.

"Troublemakers know how to recognize each other," Meru said. "Plus I saw your supply of pranks."

"How'd you know how that air horn worked?" Yuffie asked.

"Didn't," Meru said. "It was a lucky guess and lucky placement."

Yuffie smirked then held out her hand.

"We should work together," Yuffie said.

"Agreed," Meru said shaking her hand. "But I'm still a better prankster than you."

"Wanna bet?" Yuffie asked.

"Definitely," Meru said.

They shook hands again and the next three days were filled with either Meru or Yuffie doing anything they could think of to prank the rest of the group. The issue boiled over when Yuffie glued Dart's sword into its sheath and Meru hid a spider in Tifa's tent. That one was particularly bad due to Tifa being afraid of spiders.

"Enough of this," Dart said. "Meru! Yuffie!"

Both came running, having failed to miss the anger in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Meru asked.

Dart gestured to Tifa who was sitting on a log rocking back and forth and shivering while Cloud tried to get her to stop having a panic attack.

"These pranks have gone too far," Dart said. "If there is even one more prank, both of you will wish you had never been born."

They both gulped and began to leave but Dart wasn't finished.

"And get this Goddamned sword unstuck!" Dart said throwing it to Meru after once again failing to pull it free.

Meru and Yuffie both went to the nearby river to talk as well as try to free Dart's sword. After fifteen minutes of letting the water soak through the sheath, the sword finally came loose. Meru cleaned the sword then put it back and left it in the sun to dry.

"We really overdid it didn't we?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah," Meru said. "I've never seen Dart that angry before."

"He's scary," Yuffie said.

"Yep," Meru said. "I guess we'll never really know who's the better prankster huh?"

"I don't really care," Yuffie said. "All I know is that you're good and so am I."

"I'm a better fighter either way," Meru said.

"Bull crap!" Yuffie said.

Meru stood and took up a defensive position. Yuffie grinned and instantly leaped into a roundhouse kick. Meru blocked it then caught Yuffie's leg and threw her. Yuffie did a backward hand spring and landed on her feet then ran at Meru again and this time she didn't bother with attacks. She simply tackled Meru into the river. It only qualified as a river because it was so wide. In truth it was only a couple inches deep. When Meru landed she instantly rolled and pinned Yuffie down. Yuffie tried desperately to escape but Meru was a Wingly and was easily able to hold Yuffie down.

"How are you so strong?" Yuffie asked.

Meru let her wings appear and Yuffie stared in awe.

"You're an angel!" Yuffie said.

"Wingly," Meru said. "We're basically humans with wings and magic. Plus we live forever. Or at least close to it."

"But you can still be killed right?" Yuffie asked.

"Unfortunately," Meru said.

Yuffie smiled and Meru sat down on top of Yuffie then let go of her arms.

"Please get off me," Yuffie said.

"But it's comfy," Meru said.

"But but it's really awkward to have a girl sitting on top of me _there_," Yuffie said.

"Why?" Meru asked.

"I'm a lesbian," Yuffie said.

Meru jumped off of Yuffie in much the same fashion that Tifa had jumped off of Hashel. Then Yuffie began to laugh.

"I knew that would get you off of me," Yuffie said.

"You were kidding right?" Meru asked.

"Of course I was kidding," Yuffie said. "If I wasn't, why would I have asked you to get off of me?"

"Good point," Meru said visibly relaxing.

"Well, I might have been kidding," Yuffie said grinning evilly.

"That's not funny!" Meru said.

"I think it's hilarious," Yuffie said.

Meru groaned and sat against a tree. A moment latter Yuffie all but jumped into her lap.

"Ow," Meru said. "Don't do that."

"Fine," Yuffie said. "So, why were you so worried that I was gay?"

"Because that's gross," Meru said.

"For you maybe," Yuffie said. "What if you were gay and someone said that being straight was gross?"

"You've got a point," Meru said.

"I know," Yuffie said. "I've got four of them. Wanna see?"

"I've already seen your Shuriken," Meru said.

"Oh yeah," Yuffie said.

Then she spun around and lay her head on Meru's shoulder. She instantly fell asleep and Meru smirked.

"Figures," Meru said. "Guess I should probably head back."

She debated whether or not to make Yuffie walk but for some reason she didn't want Yuffie to move. Some part of her wanted her to stay right where she was. She yawned and decided to do just that. Then she fell asleep.

THE END

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I figured this would be a better place to end it. You'll see why soon. Either way please review if you've cared enough to read this far.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Legend of Dragoon, Final Fantasy 7, or any of the characters. I used the Final Fantasy 12 Behemoth King in place of a Final Fantasy 7 Behemoth because they look cooler and all of the pictures of Final Fantasy 7 Behemoths I found suck.

* * *

Scared Into Dating

Meru heard something growling and opened her eyes. When she did she was greeted by the sight of a huge four-legged creature with purple and grey skin, four webbed spikes on his back and similar ones on the end of its tail. It had horns that were about three feet long and stuck out about a foot in front of the creature. It's claws were about the size of a standard dagger and the creature itself was standing about five feet away.

"Yuffie," Meru said poking her.

"Huh?" Yuffie asked groggily sitting up.

"Please tell me that thing's friendly," Meru said.

Yuffie turned to look then turned back pale.

"Nope," Yuffie said.

The creature leapt at them but Meru flew them out of the way. Then she set Yuffie down and grabbed Dart's sword.

"Have you ever used one of those before?" Yuffie asked.

"No but how hard can it be?" Meru asked.

She flew at the creature and slashed it's eye but the blade went into the eye socket and got stuck causing Meru to loose her grip and fall into the stream attempting to get it back.

"Ow," Meru said.

"I think you made it mad," Yuffie said.

The creature turned toward Meru then reached one of its huge feet up and wrapped it around the hilt of the sword. It pulled the sword out then threw it away. Then it leapt at Meru again but Yuffie jumped and kicked it in the face. It smashed her away with its foot then jumped at Meru again. This time Meru created a sphere of energy and blasted the creature before it could reach her. Then she ran over to Yuffie who was just barely able to stand.

"Are you okay?" Meru asked.

"Trust me," Yuffie said. "I've had a loss worse injuries than this."

Just then the creature leapt up behind Meru. Yuffie shoved Meru out of the way just as the creature's claws tore their way through Yuffie's torso. Meru landed next to Dart's sword and picked it up then charged at the creature. It turned and roared at her just in time for Meru to drive the sword down it's throat. She left it there and ran to Yuffie.

"Yuffie!" Meru said dropping to her knees.

"Hey...Meru," Yuffie said. "Are you...okay?"

"I'm fine," Meru said. "You saved me. Why?"

"I...don't...know," Yuffie said. "I guess...in the time we spent together...I...fell...in love...with...you."

Meru stared at her and Yuffie smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

"You...love me?" Meru asked.

"Yes," Yuffie said.

Then she passed out. Meru then did something she had never even known she was possible. She channeled her immortality into a single spell. That spell was one that no Wingly had ever succeeded at, healing. Meru created a sphere of energy between her hands then pressed it down on Yuffie. The sphere spread and covered Yuffie's wounds then shone blindingly bright. When the light faded the energy sank into Yuffie's body and Meru smiled. Yuffie was fully healed and now Meru was mortal. Yuffie opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. As she sat up, Meru collapsed. She managed to catch her but Meru was out cold.

Yuffie picked her up and took her back to the camp to find Lloyd and Cloud fighting again. The moment she arrived, Dart called Lloyd over. Lloyd instantly sensed that something was wrong because he looked at Yuffie as if she had poisoned Meru.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked on the verge of yelling.

"We were attacked by a Behemoth and I nearly died but Meru healed me then passed out," Yuffie said.

"She...she healed you successfully?" Rose asked. "But no one has succeeded at that spell ever. Even Faust couldn't do it."

"That's because the power to save another requires one to be truly selfless," Lloyd said. "The Wingly would have to give up something important to them. Their immortality."

"Meru gave up her immortality to save me?" Yuffie asked. "Why?"

Lloyd seemed as if he knew but he didn't say anything and no one else could think of any reason.

"When will she wake up?" Yuffie asked.

"No way to know," Lloyd said. "No one's ever done it before. She may not. She may simply die."

Yuffie nodded slowly then remembered Dart's sword.

"Your sword is in the Behemoth's mouth," Yuffie said.

Dart raised an eye brow but didn't say anything and left to retrieve it. Lloyd made a bed out of grass for Meru then told Yuffie to calm down and that they would just have to wait. Yuffie sat beside Meru and didn't look like she intended to move an inch. The others left her alone and went about doing anything they could to pass the time, mainly sparring.

"Come one Meru," Yuffie said. "Don't do this to me. Please."

Eventually Yuffie had to use the bathroom so she finally stood and left. She went a short distance into the woods and relieved herself behind a tree. Then she stepped out around the tree and froze. There was a behemoth standing in her path with Meru in his mouth. The Behemoth's black blood oozed out of his mouth around Meru.

"You're still alive?" Yuffie asked.

The behemoth dropped Meru and leapt at Yuffie but before it could get to her, Meru appeared in front of her and drove her fist into its face so hard that it skull inverted. Then Meru turned around to look at Yuffie.

"Are you okay?" Meru asked.

Yuffie threw her arms around Meru and began sobbing into her shoulder. Meru lowered them both to the ground and gently rocked back and forth comforting Yuffie. She was able to figure out that Yuffie had been afraid that Meru was going to die but that was about all she caught.

"Yuffie," Meru said pulling away. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Lloyd said-" Yuffie began but Meru shook her head.

"I promise," Meru repeated. "I will never leave you. I love you."

Yuffie stared at her in shock and Meru smiled then kissed her. After a moment of even more shock, Yuffie began to kiss Meru back. They continued to kiss and neither noticed that the others were watching. Finally they broke apart and Yuffie saw them over Meru's shoulder.

"We have an audience," Yuffie whispered.

"Figures," Meru said.

They kissed again then stood and turned to face the others.

"Do you mind?" Meru asked.

"Not at all," Lloyd said. "Please, continue."

Meru rolled her eyes and Yuffie blushed. Then blushed even more when Barret and Hashel both flashed her a thumbs up. Then they all left and Meru sighed.

"So much for keeping it a secret for a while," Meru said.

"Oh well," Yuffie said. "At least we got Hashel and Barret's whole hearted approval."

"They'll want to give us more than that soon enough," Meru said.

They walked back to the camp hand in hand. Neither of them cared what the others thought. They only cared that they loved each other and were together.

THE END

* * *

read and review

ATTENTION: Due to lack of traffic and not a single review, like, favorite, or PM, this story has been canceled.


End file.
